


Time Will Tell

by Souless_Robot



Series: Spirit Gate [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Pining, Spirit Gate 09, competitorshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souless_Robot/pseuds/Souless_Robot
Summary: Chazz was always ambitious. His ambition may have changed throughout his life, but he knows, in the end, he'll get there.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: Spirit Gate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868632
Kudos: 17
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 14





	Time Will Tell

**Author's Note:**

> For Spirit Gate Round 9 with the prompt of ambitious! My small addition to the competitorshipping rarepair for these fools. This is my take on what a developing relationship between the three of them might look like.

Chazz had always considered himself ambitious. He was from one of the richest families in the world; ambition was expected. Over the years his ambition had changed, morphed in unpredictable ways since he’d met Jaden Yuki. 

It started simple enough. He’d wanted to beat Jaden to make the Slifer slacker recognize his greatness. When that plan backfired horribly and he’d stepped away from his brothers’ influences it’d shifted. He’d come to respect Jaden. How could he not with everything that happened at Duel Academy? 

He respected Jaden and all he wanted was to be the boys equal. Then Jesse Anderson had shown up and changed everything. Jealousy was an ugly emotion, but he couldn’t stop the inexplicable feeling of anger whenever Jaden laughed at one of Jesse’s stupid jokes. 

The shared smiles, the easy way the two boys laughed. It was like they gravitated to each other. His ambition changed again, he wanted to be noticed. He wanted Jaden to look at him like he was worth something. 

Then Yubel happened. The Dark World happened and there was no time for anyone’s ambitions. 

Jaden left. Jesse and Chazz were left to pick up the pieces. He learned there was a lot more to Jesse than met the eyes. There was a tension in his shoulders, the way he avoided the darkness, the ever-growing dark rings under his eyes. 

Chazz didn’t say anything, but that didn’t stop him from leaving camomile tea and sleeping pills out where Jesse could find them. Chazz also didn’t say anything the first time Jesse showed up outside his door at midnight and asked if he was up for a quick duel or watch some TV. He could have grumbled, but he kept his sharp comments to himself, even when Jesse passed out on his shoulder. His ambition changed again sometime after that. He hadn’t forgotten Jaden was his rival, but somewhere in there, Jesse had to fit. 

It’s years later when Jaden wanders back into their lives. It’s even longer until he decides to stay. It’s alright. Chazz won’t give up his ambition easily. All he wanted was both of them, safe and happy. Chazz had always dreamed big, he was a Princeton and he was going to make this happen. Even if Jesse snored and Jaden hogged all the blankets on their bed.


End file.
